


Stray

by syxmaxwell



Series: If Found, Please Return to Lebanon, KS [1]
Category: Marvel MCU, Supernatural, Young Justice, others may be added as the muse takes me, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU as all hell, Bobby Singer is Dean Winchester's Parent, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, I Blame Youko Rayah - you dirty enabler!, I gave Beth a last name is resemblence to real persons is totally a coincidence, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, SPN season 1 au - basically from the pilot on i say fuck cannon, There will be justified ass kickings, Unconventional Families, conner does not need clark, john winchester is in for a surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: Basically this is incredibly AU. Brock Rumlow and Jack Rollins are the Sheriff and Deputy of Lebanon, Kansas ( population 218) and the surrounding county.Dean Winchester has retired from hunting due to an injury and came to town to clear out his grandpa Henry Winchester's "bunker". He ended up taking over the local mechanic shop and heading up the local volunteer fire department.Beth Ledow returns to her home town to take over the diner like she always wanted. She's got recipes from all over the world, thanks to her time in New York and she's going to make Beth's Diner the place to eat in Smith County.Conner Kent learns that CADMUS is going to 'retire' a sample. Unable to reach anyone, and time running short, he mounts a mission on his own. The ensuing explosion send him, and the toddler in his arms to another reality where there is no Justice League.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know i have other stuff that I should be working on, but this plot bunny would not go away. Once again, I blame, you Youko_Rayah!
> 
> After his last mission debrief with Alexander Pierce, Brock Rumlow has a bad feeling about SHIELD . Siting the injury he sustained in the Battle of New York, Brock retires to the small town of Lebanon Kansas. Becoming the Sheriff of the small town brings him a small measure of peace. 
> 
> Jack Rollins follows his friend and Commanding Officer to the tiny town on a gut feeling. Signing on to be a deputy fit his retirement plans perfectly.
> 
> Beth Ledow leaves New York to return to her hometown and take over the local diner. She's armed with recipes and a plan to make her business the place to eat in Smith County. 
> 
> Dean Winchester is abandoned by his father, and his little brother has no interest in taking up the family business again. Dean tries to work cases on his own, until a call from a social worker in New York sends him across country to the baby sister he didn't know he had. 
> 
> Conner Kent just wants a chance to be someone other than 'The Clone'. His team tries, but at the end of the day he just doesn't fit in. Angry and alone, he finds the portal he fell through maybe the answer to all his hopes.

Brock Rumlow stared out the window of his county SUV. It was a slow night and he was hoping for a call about drag racers on 150 road. A brilliant flash of light lit the field to his left. A quick twist of his wrist switched his radio to the private channel that would reach Jack and Dean.

"Got something out near 120 and Z."

Dean voice came in next, "I saw that light show over here at the bunker. I'm on my way."

Jack yawned into the mic and he strode toward the door, "Loaded and in route Bones."

Brock switched his radio back to the standard frequency, "Come in Dispatch."

"I read you Sheriff, we're getting calls about lights over the pond out on 120th and Z"

"I'm checking it out now Higgs. Looks like someone may be messing around with some halogen lights, Probably a pre-Halloween prank. I'll call in once I get a look."

"Gotcha Sheriff." Deputy Higgs signed off. He had to admit, things tended to be pretty quiet since the new Sheriff took over. Most of their 'trouble-makers' took one look at Sheriff Brock 'Crossbones' Rumlow and thought better than to start trouble.

*************************

Brock eased out of the SUV and made his way to the pond where the light had originated. Eyes narrowed, he surveyed the scene. The grass around the pond was flattened and damp, evidence of a sizable wave washing out from an impact point. Steam wafted over the surface of the still rippling water. Whatever caused the light show no doubt heated the water as it hit.

He heard the faint crunch of tires on gravel before Jack and Dean ghosted out of the darkness. Both men moved to flank the Sheriff, Dean to the left and Jack on the right. Adjusting his grip on the flashlight, Brock motioned the two mean to circle the pond to the right, leaving the left side to him. The Hunter and Soldiers moved with silent grace, flashlights sweeping through the night as they moved.

Brock was a quarter of the way around the bank when he spotted a crumpled form and tattered jeans. 'Fuck don't be a dead body.' He though as he hurried over. Brock began to run a report in his mind as he approached the still form, cataloging everything he saw.

'Teenage male, powerful build, dark hair. Blue jeans, looks like he might have been wearing a black shirt... Holding something in a leather jacket.'

"Son? Can you hear me?" Brock pressed careful fingers to the boys throat and was gratified to feel a pulse. He moved to pull the leather bundle away and was surprise by the hand that lashed out blindly.

"Easy kid, no one is gonna hurt you. Can you uncurl a bit? I need to check you for injuries."

"I'm not... Not injured." The teen struggled into a sitting position and carefully unwrapped the jacket to reveal a small boy. Brock leaned in carefully, the child didn't appear to have gotten wet, and blinked green eyes up at him.

"Son, can you tell me you names? Is there someone I can call for you?"

"The League, they'll come get us."

Brock lifted an eyebrow, "What league would that be?"

The teen looked surprise, "The Justice League."

"Kid I've served in the military and a couple of alphabet soup agencies, but I've never heard of a Justice League. You ever hear of SHEILD or the Avengers?"

"No... Where are we?"

"Lebanon, Kansas. I'm Sheriff Brock Rumlow, and I think you boys are a long way from home."

 

TBC


End file.
